1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking brake in which a guide portion to guide a wire is provided in a manual operation lever.
2. Description of Related Art
A parking brake is composed and operated as follows. The parking brake is arranged, for example, on the side of a driver's seat in a vehicle. When a driver manually operates a parking brake lever at the time of parking, a wire to connect the parking brake lever with a brake device is pulled. Thus, the brake device is operated and a brake force is generated in the vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-10-287219 discloses a parking brake having a guide portion to guide a wire. Further, a parking brake 50 is proposed as shown in FIG. 6 in which a guide member 53 is fixed to a lever 52 attached to a base 51, and a forward end portion of a wire 54 is supported by the guide member 53 and the lever 52.
However, in the conventional parking brake described above, the following problems are caused. Since a guide portion to guide a wire is composed of a different member, and when a lever is operated, the guide member is given a heavy load, it is necessary for the guide portion to be strongly joined onto the lever side by means of welding or others. However, when the guide portion is fixed by the means described above, problems may be encountered from the viewpoint of mechanical strength. Further, a step of welding is needed in the manufacturing process. Therefore, the assembling step becomes complicated.